


what if I kissed you now [johnlock]

by shadesofholmes



Series: we can't giggle, it's a crime scene [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Hurt Sherlock, John and Mary's Wedding, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Romance, Platonic Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, TJLC | The Johnlock Conspiracy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 03:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10481400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadesofholmes/pseuds/shadesofholmes
Summary: AU donde Sherlock organiza la despedida de soltero de John y nada sale de acuerdo al plan.





	

Sherlock lleva la cuenta de las veces en las que se ha quedado viendo el sillón frente a él estas últimas semanas.

Son cuarenta y dos.

Él sólo debería tirarlo.

"¿En qué piensas, Sherlock?" Molly está sentada en la silla de los clientes, con su bufanda rodeándole el cuello un par de veces, y su cabello rojizo sujeto con una liga. Es cómo hablar con su viejo cráneo.

"¿Crees que vaya a funcionar?" Entrelaza sus dedos mientras da una mirada hacia la ventana. Casi puede oír a la brisa de ese cálido día de verano burlarse de él. En un día normal, él lo llevaría al barrio chino y mirarían a la gente y entonces Sherlock haría esa cosa donde le cuenta la vida de la gente (añadiendo algunos detalles) y John se reiría. Se oiría como música, o como el infinito atrapado en un sólo momento. "Él nunca ha estado casado. ¿Cómo puede saberlo? La mitad de las parejas se divorcian antes de cumplir su primer año."

"Él va a estar bien. Ellos se aman."

Eso nadie puede saberlo con seguridad. Pero si, Mary le hace bien a John. No lo hace correr maratones en medio de la noche y duerme regularmente, como la mayoría de la gente normal. Siempre hay comida en su refrigerador, y además... ¡Uf! Además tienen ese pequeño consultorio en el que trabajan juntos y nadie muere por un asesino serial ni hay gente que los odie y los códigos secretos de John ahora sólo se reducen a un puño de prescripciones médicas. "Es lo mejor."

Molly asiente, y está a punto de agregar algo cuando Sherlock la mira y ella decide no hacerlo. Porque lo entiende. Ve su mirada y lamenta no poder hacer nada al respecto. "Yo voy a ir abajo a ver la televisión con la señora Hudson. Puedes ir con nosotras cuando quieras."

Cuarenta y tres.

"No. Tengo algo que hacer en la noche y hacen falta algunas cosas todavía, eh-"

"Está bien." Ella sonríe cuando está en el marco de la puerta. "Tenía que intentarlo de todas maneras."

"¿Que ibas a intentar?"

"Nada." Grita desde las escaleras. "Suerte con John."

Sherlock toma los cálculos que ha pasado a dejar Molly en el escritorio, sobre la computadora de John. Los revisa y cuando se da cuenta de que todo sale bien, él se mueve hacia su habitación. Se cambia de camisa y se mira al espejo un instante.

Todo parece normal.

Él no sabe porque esperaba ver algo alarmante. John es el que se va a casar. La puerta de abajo se abre, y Sherlock se mantiene quieto un rato hasta que escucha las risas y los pasos golpeando contra los escalones. Él recuerda los cálculos de Molly y toma de la mesa de la cocina un par de matraces con fondo esférico para llevar el control.

Cuarenta y cuatro.

Él piensa en alcanzar a John a mitad del camino y eso es lo que logra. Él le sonríe, con sus ojos más brillantes que un caleidoscopio y la cara más encantadora que tiene, esperando algo que bien podría venir detrás de Sherlock. "No tienes, no tenemos que hacer esto. En serio. Podemos hacer un maratón de James Bond junto con las chicas."

"No." Sherlock sonríe, puede ver cuanto ha esperado John por una despedida de soltero y si eso es lo mejor que puede darle, lo va a hacer. "Quiero hacer esto."

Ellos piden un taxi que los lleva a su primer destino, que está entre la calle Hooke y la Cuarta Avenida. Se trata de un lugar mal iluminado, con mesas redondas y sillones suficientes para una pequeña multitud. John pide un par de cervezas para empezar. Sherlock le entrega un matraz y se queda con el otro. "¿Me vas a contar la historia?"

"¿De qué?"

"De este lugar. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí?"

Sherlock se lo cuenta mientras vacía la mitad del tarro sobre su material de laboratorio hasta que se llena. De ahí sólo da un sorbo.

El segundo lugar es aún más oscuro. Un antro que ha comenzado la noche llenando el lugar de colores y humo sintético. Ahí ellos se quedan un rato más y Sherlock deja de llevar la cuenta porque John ya ha roto su matraz. Se reclina en algún lugar en el extremo del lugar y ríe porque las vibraciones sobre su espalda son como sentir la música y eso se siente casi como dispararle a la pared. Cuando John le pide por la historia, él comienza a recitar a Dickens.

Era el mejor de los tiempos.

"Eres azul. Muévete de ahí."

Era el peor de los tiempos.

Sherlock lo toma de la mano y, por un momento, las luces se vuelven moradas. John suelta una risita.

Era la era de la sabiduría, la era de la ignorancia.

"Nos falta otro lugar."

La época de creer, la época de la incredulidad. La estación de la luz, la estación de la oscuridad.

Era la primavera de la esperanza y el invierno de la desesperación.

Sherlock corre de la mano de John y se siente ambiguo. Deja el aire entrar de lleno a sus pulmones y trata de dejar de respirar. Mira hacia el piso y siente que ha entrado en el cielo. Él se detiene frente a la pared de un callejón sin salida e intenta tranquilizar a su corazón palpitante.

John podría dormirse en cualquier momento. Sus párpados se ven relajados, y sus pestañas chinas descansan escondiendo el color del océano detrás de ellas. "Sherlock, ¿cuál es la historia?"

"Bueno, en ésta, hay dos hombres que se conocieron por casualidad."

"Mal. Está mal." John lo reprende con su dedo y ni siquiera eso se ve intimidante.

"¿Por qué, John?"

"El universo no es tan flojo. Se conocieron porque iba a pasar esta tragedia."

"¿Cuál tragedia?" John se ve como si estuviera a punto de caerse. Sherlock comienza a preocuparse sin ninguna razón, así que lo abraza para poder sostenerlo si eso llegara a pasar.

"¿No es otro homicidio?"

"No, John. Mira alrededor. Sólo somos los dos."

Él se recarga en su pecho y piensa que es lo mismo de todas maneras.

"¿Sherlock?"

"¿Qué pasa, John?"

"¿Qué pasa si te beso ahora?"

Tal vez hace falta una tercera persona, para que detenga a Sherlock de caer al suelo. "No podemos hacer eso."

John juega con uno de sus rizos, el que le queda más cerca. "Sé que está mal. Pero sólo quiero eso, como, una forma de decir adiós."

"¿Te vas a ir?"

Él sonríe, pero se siente como tristeza. "No. No voy a ningún lado. Nunca. Hace falta más que una boda para alejarme de ti."

"Suena como una promesa."

"Lo es."

Ellos se sientan sobre el suelo. Está pavimentado y hay una lata de aerosol a unos metros, pero nada de gente. "Sherlock, ¿qué pasa si te beso ahora? ¿Qué pasa si te beso para despedirme? Aunque nos veamos las caras por el resto de nuestra vida. ¿Qué pasa si te digo que pudimos haber tenido una buena vida hace dos años? Pero sólo tuvimos una placa con tu nombre y un montón de rosas frente a ella. ¿Qué pasa si te digo que me sentí muy débil para seguirte esperando?"

"Te diría que el universo no es tan flojo. Y que nos conocimos porque iba a pasar esta tragedia."

"Si, pero ¿qué pasa si te beso ahora?"

Sherlock le dedica una sonrisa, y lo toma de la mano. Porque eso es lo que ellos hacen. Incluso cuando la gente no lo entiende y John le suelta cumplidos, o en ese momento en el que John vive todavía con él, y John tiene que mover la cabeza del refrigerador para alcanzar las paletas congeladas y todo es tan absurdo.

Es lo que ellos son.

"Eso sería un error."

John asiente, y entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos porque si eso es lo mejor que puede darle, lo va a hacer. "Tú sabes lo que siento por ti. No tengo que decirlo, ¿verdad?"

"No." Sherlock junta aún más sus manos y cree, que en definitiva, va a tener que tirar ese sillón. "Yo lo entiendo."


End file.
